1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses) having detachable lenses (e.g., tinted lenses) so as to enable a wearer to change lenses by replacement if such is desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses) are well known. It is often that a wearer may want to wear another pair of sunglasses having a different color and/or shape for aesthetic purposes or the like. Conventionally, a person has to buy the desired one since lenses and eyeglass frames are sold as a whole. Inevitably, it can bear a financial burden on the buyer. Also, for many people finding a place to store many different sunglasses is not an easy thing. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide a pair of eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses) having detachable lenses (e.g., tinted lenses) so as to enable a wearer to change the original lenses with another pair of lenses having a different color and/or shape by replacement if such is desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,465 discloses a pair of eyeglasses comprising a frame having two bifurcated end pieces pivotally connected to lens frames, with the outer end of each lens frame having a rear tab releasably fastened in a corresponding cavity of the frame by snapping. Thus, a person may change the lens frames as desired.